1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the production of a laminate material for hook and loop closures, particularly for diaper closures, wherein a textile material is laminated onto a carrier film having a surface structure that is suitable for forming a connection with the hooks of a hook and loop closure.
2. The Prior Art
The laminate material produced according to the method forms the female part of a hook and loop closure. When used on a diaper, a strip of the laminate material, which is applied to the front waistband region of the diaper, and a closure tape, which is attached at the side of the diaper, form a hook and loop closure. Hook and loop closures can be opened and closed multiple times and are less sensitive to contact with skin creams or powder, as compared with adhesive closures.
Various demands are made on the laminate material for hook and loop closures on baby diapers. It is supposed to have a soft surface, in order to prevent skin irritations when it makes contact with the baby's skin. The textile substrate is supposed to have as low a weight per area unit as possible, so that it can be produced inexpensively and is translucent, so that the surface of the carrier film, which is generally imprinted, remains visible. In order to fulfill its function as a hook and loop closure, the laminate material must have enough fibers on which the hook and loop hooks can anchor themselves.
A method for the production of a laminate material this purpose is described in European Patent No. EP 0 777 006 B1. In this connection, the textile material consists of an interlaid scrim of warp and weft threads and loops connected with the interlaid scrim using knitting technology. For a permanent bond, the textile material is laminated onto the carrier film with a sufficiently thick layer of adhesive. Both the smoothing of the surface in the lamination process and the gluing of fibers results in a reduction in the number of effective fibers on which the hook and loop hooks can anchor themselves, and this results in a deterioration of the hook and loop properties of the laminate material.